


An Okay Thing

by wreckofherheart



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Natasha Needs a Hug, Peggy is a very good girlfriend let's be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckofherheart/pseuds/wreckofherheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy/Natasha. AU. Domestic cuddling after a long fortnight of beating up bad guys. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Okay Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Did you hear the news? Agent Carter has been renewed for a second season, and I'm so very, very happy.  
> This was suggested by a friend on Tumblr, and I had to write it. I _love_ writing about Natasha and Peggy in this sort of situation. Peggy is just so good for her. I don't care about the canon ships. This is the healthiest relationship Natasha can have, in my opinion.  
>  Anyhoo – there's a bit of crack, but I've tried to keep them as IC as possible. Thank you ever so much for reading if you do. Please leave a kudos and/or feedback. 
> 
> Also, if you'd like to see more Natasha/Peggy from me, don't hesitate in saying so. I adore this ship, and would love to write more if I have readers who are interested.

She isn’t used to this.

The blanket, she decides, isn’t entirely necessary. She doesn’t care much for blankets, teddy bears and is she really making her a hot chocolate right now? That’s just not on. Natasha doesn’t offer a thank you when Peggy returns, with a mug of melted chocolate, and, yes, it smells fantastic, but this whole thing is ridiculous. Sure, Natasha is tired. She’s spent the last fortnight out there alone, on a mission tracking a group of  _Hydra_  fanatics. The whole ordeal has cost her a broken arm, three shattered ribs, a lot of blood and a nasty bruise on her left cheek. Still, it’s work, and it’s what she’s done her whole life.

Okay. The teddy bear is a joke. Peggy is apparently pulling her leg, whatever that means. Natasha stares at the teddy bear and cocks a brow. The British are weird. She never understood Peggy’s addiction to tea, that whenever they start a conversation, they  _have_  to discuss the weather. It’s raining. It’s sunny. End of. Who cares if it was hot two days ago, but now it’s cold and grim? That’s the weather.

But, if she’s honest, she kinda likes it.

Natasha never talks about the weather, she’s never given it the time of day. Because instead of weather thoughts, there are combat thoughts. She’s thinking about her next mission, her targets, how she’s going to beat them and how long it will approximately take for her to finish the job. Then, she’ll go home to an empty apartment, or hotel room, or maybe not a room at all, and think, think, think. There is never a break, never a day off for The Black Widow. Everything is in motion––constantly.

Somehow, from the first day of meeting her (accidental, apparently: same mission, different agendas) Peggy has managed to  _ease_  these nagging thoughts, and even make Natasha  _relax_. Natasha isn’t sure how she does it. Maybe it’s because she’s not scared of The Black Widow. She’s heard the stories, she’s read a great deal of documents on the infamous spy, but Natasha––the person––doesn’t frighten her. She knows how to handle her. She knows Natasha likes to be alone sometimes, that she cannot sleep without some sort of weapon underneath her pillow, that Russian lullabies soothe her and make her smile, that she likes her coffee black, and if you try and disturb her while she’s lost in thought she’ll break your neck.

The basic stuff.

Peggy also knows that even though Natasha is a proud lady, she  _does_  like that blanket she insists on draping round her shoulders every time she comes home. She also doesn’t mind the teddy bear as much as she says she does, and that Peggy’s hot chocolates and mugs of fruit tea are her favourite. This is all secret info though. God forbid anybody discover The Black Widow likes to snuggle up with her girlfriend after a long day of work. That’d just be _awful_.

When Natasha is held, she’s tense at first. It takes her a moment to ease into the embrace, convince herself it’s okay to let go––temporarily. It’s okay to relax and enjoy whatever this is supposed to be, because you’re not going to have it again with anybody else.

Peggy sits behind her on the settee, and leans back, bringing Natasha down with her. The blanket covers Natasha from shoulders to toes, and she may or may not be holding onto the teddy bear as well. She likes to hear Peggy’s heartbeat––its constant rhythm, calm and joyous. Peggy is never cold. It’s as if her happiness and love envelops her whole, and it’s a warm and cosy affection. A strong contrast to Natasha’s chilly fingers, the paleness of her cheeks, and her shockingly cold feet which never fail to wake Peggy from her slumber.

And, during nights like these, they don’t say much. Natasha lies on her, listens to her heart, drinks in her warmth, hides into the blanket, and enjoys the aroma of her hot chocolate waiting to be drank. Her eyes flutter closed when she feels Peggy’s fingers delicately glide through her hair, massaging her sore head, and instantly the tension in her spine loosens. She could fall asleep right here and now if she wanted to, and if she did, she’d be safe.

That’s how she feels with Peggy: safe.

A state of mind she is unfamiliar with, but one she could happily grow accustomed to.

If Natasha wants, she can talk about her mission, her bloody days. If she wants. There are secrets between them, but there are some secrets which just don’t need to be shared. Work doesn’t bridge gap between the two: it’s just them, a blanket and the quiet night.


End file.
